Jori Jori no Mi
The Shave Shave Fruit is a Paramecia class Devil Fruit that allows its user to become a "Shaving Man." This power is useful for shaving away objects, and in some cases, even people and animals. It was eaten by the pirate known as No Beard (Sharp Francis). Appearance Usage The main usage of this Devil Fruit is the ability to shave off the outer layers of objects and living things, and to be capable of stripping away the properties of these objects as well. The way in which this is done is by permanently turning the palms of the user's hands, and the bottom of the user's fingers into razor blades, which would then be used to perform the shaving. In order to shave, the user must have their hands physically be in contact with something, and move it along the target's surface. Strengths The key strength to the Shave Shave Fruit is the ability to literally shave off layers of objects and living things as if they were facial hair. By doing so, the user can claw away at walls blocking their path in order to create an opening, or can cut swords and other weapons to pieces, including armor. What's more, is that there is a more macabre side to this power, as the user can also shave away skin, muscle, and even bone, until there is nothing left. The user can continually do this until the victim dies. Additionally, the user is granted with the skill to shave away abstract concepts, such as strength, stability, and exhaustion. However, unlike Kuma's ability to reject abstract ideas, the user of the Shave Shave Fruit CANNOT implant the shaven concepts back into others. Nevertheless, this ability proves to be extremely useful, as the user can make structures collapse by shaving off the stability and support it should have. Or the user can also remove the will to fight from his opponent(s) by simply shaving away their strength or energy. And the opposite is true by being capable of rejuvenating the user's allies by shaving away their pain and exhaustion. But perhaps the greatest skill of the Shave Shave Fruit is the ability to shave away the powers of another Devil Fruit user. By doing so, this gives the user of the Shave Shave Fruit a large advantage. However, in order to have such a power, there comes a drawback. While the user may be able to shave away Devil Fruit powers, the powers will return after a set amount of time. Another bonus that the Shave Shave Fruit bestows is the ability to allow the user to come into contact with blades via his hands, as his palms and fingers will already have many blades protruding from them. This also allows the user's hands to become as hard as steel, making for great shields against bladed weapons, such as swords, axes, knives, and spears. And even weaker firearms will prove useless when pitted against the user's hands. And to top it off, this allows the user to wield his hands as if they were knives themselves. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Aside from this, as stated before, there is a significant drawback to the Shave Shave Fruit's powers. Not only will the loss of another's Devil Fruit powers be temporary, but so will the loss of anything shaven away by the Shave Shave Fruit, as they will start to regrow by themselves as if they were hair. This means that in order to truly destroy something or kill someone with this fruit's power, the user must continually chip away at the intended target until it cannot grow back anymore. For living creatures, this means the destruction of major organs. For inanimate objects, this means reducing it to small slices. The only thing that cannot be fully shaven off are Devil Fruit powers, however, depending on the amount of effort put into the attempt, the return of another Devil Fruit user's powers may take longer than normal. One other weakness is the fact that the Shave Shave Fruit's powers will remain active on the user's palms and fingers, so the user must be careful of what s/he touches. If not, the user will have accidentally destroyed something precious to him, killed someone close to him, or even kill himself. One of the ways to bypass this weakness, other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, is to wear protective gloves, much like Bartholomew Kuma. Attacks Trim: This is one of No Beard's weaker techniques, as it merely cuts off a small portion of whatever he touches. When it comes to abstract ideas, the recovery process will be short; often taking no more than 10 or so seconds. Trim's weaker nature, this implies that No Beard will have put relatively little effort into whatever he wishes to have cut. This also means that he will have used little strength and energy to perform this technique. Cut: This technique is stronger than Trim, as it will shred away a moderate sized portion of whatever No Beard wishes to shave. The recovery process usually takes about 1 minute to perform. Being a stronger attack, No Beard puts a fair amount of strength, effort, and energy into this move, to ensure that the target will be affected. Shave: This is one of No Beard's stronger techniques, being capable of leaving large cuts and slices into whatever he comes across. The recovery time for this technique lasts for 3 minutes; because of this, it is quite clear that No Beard will have poured an immense amount of effort, energy, and strength into this attack, in the hopes that his target will be unable to retaliate quickly. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the user of the Shave Shave Fruit's alias, is none other than "No Beard." This makes it an obvious reference to the Shave Shave Fruit's abilities. *Also of interest is the fact that the Shave Shave Fruit's Japanese name, "Jori Jori no Mi," contains the word "Jori," which also happens to be the Japanese pronunciation for "Jolly." And Jolly is the last name for a character that I have created, "Jolly D. Chris," who would end up fighting the current user of the Shave Shave Fruit, No Beard (Sharp Francis.) *Originally, this Devil Fruit was called the "Zuba Zuba no Mi." Zuba is the Japanese sound effect for cutting or slicing in one blow, much like shaving. However, a fellow user known as UndeadHero informed me that jorijori is the exact sound effect for shaving, and thus, I changed the fruit's name to match this. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream